Sólo son máscaras
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto conmemorativo "Alan Rickman" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**_Esta historia participa en el reto conmemorativo "Alan Rickman" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

 _El universo de Harry Potter y los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, a excepción de algún personaje original._

 _Una vez más gracias a_ emelylucyana _por ser mi beta en esta historia._

 _"Yo conocí a una joven parecida a su hermana, el mismo carácter dulce e impulsivo, que fue forzada a hacerse como usted lo menciona, al modo de los demás. El único resultado fue la ruina y la desesperación. No lo desee."_

 _**—Coronel Brandon, Sentido y Sensibilidad**_

 **::**

* * *

 **::**

Ostentoso, esa era la palabra que describiría todo a su alrededor, desde los tapices sobre las paredes, hasta los cubiertos de plata con el escudo familiar de los anfitriones. Sí, todo hacia muestra del orgullo que la familia Lowell, era una lástima que no se pudiera decir lo mismo de los festejados.

El compromiso de Alioth Borchgrevink y Dellanise Lowell era celebrado con algarabía por sus familias, pero no por ellos. Para alguien tan observador como Severus Snape no pasaba desapercibido el rígido porte de él al menor tacto con su prometida o ese leve temblor en los labios de ella, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Sin contar que su copa no había estado vacía en lo que llevaba la noche.

Desvió la mirada de la desdichada pareja para ver a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo es que se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese evento al cual hubiera preferido no ser invitado.

Lucius Malfoy, se le acerco. Fue el que insistió en arrastrarlo a esta fiesta. Alegando que no podía estar fuera de los círculos sociales más distinguidos, pues esto daba pie a habladurías de todo tipo. Se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante el simple recuerdo de su charla, o monologo sería más adecuado.

—No deberías de refugiarte entre las sombras Severus- le dijo al estar a su lado-, aquí podrías encontrar una buena oportunidad para relacionarte, hay quienes estarían interesados en charlar contigo sobre tus conocimientos—. El mayor se quedó de pie a su lado viendo hacia la pista de baile con la copa en su mano.

—Ya tengo un empleo por si lo has olvidado, Lucius. ¿O he de recordarte que tengo una plaza como maestro?— murmuro sin dirigir la mirada a su interlocutor, quien al escucharlo soltó una leve risa desdeñosa.

—En la vacante de Pociones, no en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras como deseabas, si mal no recuerdo. Ese viejo inepto, si sólo supiera…

La frase quedo flotando entre ambos, cada uno dándole el significado que su mente deseaba.

 _"Si sólo tú supieras, Lucius. Si tú supieras."_

La velada había pasado de forma amena y sin novedades para el resto de los invitados, de no ser por el desliz de la futura señora de Borchgrevink, que, bajo el influjo de la bebida ingerida y al parecer no soportando tantas felicitaciones, rompió en un lamentable llanto. Dejando una serie de murmullos y criticas después de ser llevada a sus aposentos. Su prometido se limitó a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, alegando un estrés de parte de Dellanise.

Severus a pesar de sus intentos no pudo quitar de su mente el episodio, sintiendo pena por la chica. Ella era un año menor que él y para su desgracia sorteada en Hufflepuff, cuando toda la familia era orgullosamente Slytherin. El no había reparado en ella hasta la leve mención de Regulus que compartía curso con Dellanise. Escuchando sobre las bromas y humillaciones a los que era sometida, tal vez más discretos que los sufridos por él, pero igual de hirientes.

Con este compromiso su familia solo estaba colocando una gran presión sobre alguien que posiblemente no estaba lista para tal responsabilidad.

—No sé por qué se queja, la familia Borchgrevink es de gran reputación en Noruega, amplia fortuna y el joven es buen mozo, Dellanise debería de hacer como cualquier otra en su lugar, ser agradecida por tan conveniente matrimonio, le han solucionado la vida y dado orgullo a la familia. Que se vaya olvidando de esas patéticas fantasías y sueños, que aproveche lo que se le ha otorgado.

Los comentarios de aprobación a las palabras dichas por Dosinda Hansen (de soltera Lowell), la hermana mayor de la mencionada no se hicieron esperar.

Severus había sido arrastrado, literalmente, a ese círculo donde ahora todos comentaban lo ocurrido y lo dicho. En ese momento, ya fuera por el hastío de la situación o tal vez por un sentimiento de justicia por defender a la pobre muchacha (que ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparse), fue que hablo dirigiéndose a la hija mayor de los Lowell.

— _Yo conocí a una joven parecida a su hermana, el mismo carácter dulce e impulsivo, que fue forzada a hacerse como usted lo menciona, al modo de los demás. El único resultado fue la ruina y la desesperación. No lo desee._

El silencio se extendió entre los oyentes. Lucius lo miraba con sorpresa bien disimulada, Dosinda, en cambio, pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Tú que sabrás sobre esto?! Solo eres un mugroso mestizo, no te inmiscuyas en los asuntos de los demás. Ella hará lo mejor para su familia. No como tú, sin familia a la que honrar. Tú un despreciable don nadie.

Y tras esto ella se giro alejándose de él, seguida de unos escandalizados invitados por su atrevimiento.

No deseándolo busco la mirada de quien le arrastro a todo esto. Lucius sin embargo solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada y un tanto reprobatoria, pero no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia uno de los funcionarios. Antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al lado de la ventana donde se había refugiado, se percató de que aún había alguien a su lado.

Narcisa Malfoy lo observaba tranquilamente, con la copa de cristal entre sus dedos enfundados con guantes de encaje.

Se sintió extraño bajo su escrutinio, había algo en su mirada que lo inquietaba, como si supiera algo que él no deseaba decir.

—Lamento haberlos incomodado, creo será mejor que me retire.

La joven asintió levemente —La verdad siempre incomoda, Severus. Recuerda ser más sutil la próxima vez, te ahorrara muchos momentos como este—. Tras decir eso ella fue a reunirse con otro grupo de elegantes brujas.

Para Severus la velada no había sido nada grata así que sin despedirse salió de la mansión para regresar a su hogar temporal.

 **::**

* * *

 **::**

No habían pasado más de dos años cuando se vio nuevamente en los terrenos de la familia Lowell. En esta ocasión, el esplendor de aquella noche era ahora empañado por el velo de la muerte.

La familia estaba de luto, la joven Dellanise Borchgrevink, de soltera Lowell, había fallecido al sucumbir a una severa depresión que empezó algunos años atrás. Ni siquiera los mejores tratamientos y pociones pudieron hacer algo por ella.

Severus estaba, una vez más, alejado de los asistentes, quienes daban las condolencias a la familia y a sus espaldas hablaban del trágico evento como si del escándalo más novedoso se tratase.

En algún momento de la velada se vio nuevamente cerca de Dosinda Hansen, quien mantenía su rostro sereno, pero al encontrarse con la mirada ónix del joven frente a ella su expresión se crispo por un momento mostrando la dolorosa situación antes de serenarse y disculparse para buscar a su marido. No le paso inadvertido a él como sus manos habían estrujado su pañuelo antes de irse.

Se alejo una vez más, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido desde hace algunos años. No fue consciente de que alguien le estaba haciendo compañía.

—Es una lástima que estuvieras en lo correcto, Severus.

La suave voz de Narcisa Malfoy le trajo de nuevo al presente.

— ¿Disculpa?— se giro levemente para ver a la dama que le acompañaba.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste aquella noche aquí mismo?— los ojos grises de ella conectaron con los suyos, ante su asentimiento ella agrego — Pues, no te referías a Lily Evans.

La simple mención de Lily aún hacia que su pecho doliera.

— ¿A quién te referías, Severus? ¿Alguien que yo conociera?

El hablar con ella siempre le hacía estar alerta, la mujer frente a él no hablaba por el simple hecho de hacerlo, siempre había algo tras sus palabras. Podía negarse a responder, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí. Tu primo, Regulus. El orgullo de los Black.

Los ojos de Narcisa se vieron opacados un solo momento, al pensar en su familia. El destino de cada uno de ellos.

—Según recuerdo él no era una chica… Pero, es curioso que pensáramos en él. Sin embargo mi mente también evoco a otra persona.

Su rostro debía mostrar confusión por sus palabras ya que ella suavizo su expresión.

—A ti, Severus. Lo que dijiste aquella noche, me hizo pensar en ti antes que en mi querido primo.

La sorpresa dio paso a la indignación. La indignación, a la duda ¿A caso no había sido así desde el inicio? Estar seguro de seguir un camino, aunque una parte de él deseara ir por otros rumbos, tal vez uno distinto que no le hubiera alejado de aquella a quien amaba.

Antes de poder contestarle, aunque no supiera que decir, ella dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y volvió su atención a él.

—Después de todo, sólo son máscaras lo que mostramos a los demás, ¿No lo crees así, Severus? No les interesa saber si hay algo más tras ellas, siempre y cuando muestren lo que desean ver. Un grave error me atrevo a decir.

Y con una leve reverencia fue al lado de su marido para dar sus condolencias.

Severus Snape se quedó ahí. Las palabras de la distinguida bruja hacían eco en su cabeza, su mirada recorriendo los rostros de los demás. Máscaras cada uno de los presentes la portaba.

Dumbledore vio la suya caer tras la muerte de Lily, ahora Narcisa le hacía saber que también había visto a través de ella en algún momento.

La única persona que tuvo el derecho de conocerlo como realmente era estaba muerta. La persona que había comenzado a considerar amigo, en quien había confiado en algún momento, también lo estaba. No pasaría por eso nuevamente.

Nadie sería capaz de provocar sentimiento similar al que Lily y Regulus lograron.

Saliendo de la mansión, se prometió a si mismo que nadie más sería capaz de ver algo que no fuera frialdad e indiferencia en él.

En ese momento el no lo sabía, pero ya había dos personas que en su futuro, sin darse cuenta, harían caer esa mascara auto impuesta una vez más.

 **::**

* * *

 **::**

 _ **N/A:** Al pensar en esta historia me quise enfocar en algún punto después de la primer guerra, como trataban de seguir con sus vidas, en este caso hablando de sangre puras. La interacción entre Severus y Narcisa me ha gustado, dos personajes que siento conocemos y a la vez no, tomando en cuenta sus actos y el hecho de que veo a Narcisa como una mujer inteligente y fuerte como todo Black, y a Severus como alguien que al final fue guiado inconscientemente a tomar decisiones de las cuales después se arrepentiría por las consecuencias._

 _*La frase al final no quise modificarla como era mi intención al principio, y me dije que siendo Slytherins posiblemente Severus no quisiera dejar en evidencia a Regulus, aunque fuera imposible que alguien lo relacionara a ello, claro está Narcisa es muy observadora en todo momento. Por lo mismo lo deje tal cual en vez de cambiarlo a masculino._

 _Y mención de Regulus, siento que pudo haber tenido el espíritu como su hermano pero quedaba oculto por el deseo de complacer a sus padres. También me gusta pensar que Severus y él llegaron a entablar algún tipo de amistad al ser dos chicos al parecer solitarios._

 _**Y por si se lo preguntan, esas dos personitas son Harry y Draco, quienes por diversos motivos cuentan con la protección de su profesor._

 _Ahora si ya acabe con mi mega nota XD gracias por leer!_


End file.
